The Boss Dogs
by Justin Blaze
Summary: Alternat retelling of episode 25 and on. A group of three Mercenaries assigned to protect Ed as he traveles to Dublith to get information on the stone. please R&R. I suck at sums this is my first fan fic


I don't own FMA that, should be obvious

Just to let you know, this is my alternate retelling of episodes 25 and on,

It was a bright morning in Central, in the military HQ three people just passed through the gates. The first person, a blond man, about 6'4, yet his black leather trench coat barely stayed off the ground. There was the ever present menacing glint in his eye, a trait that he always carried with him ever since the Ishballan war, but more on him later. Accompanying him was another blond man of equal height, he wore a trench coat as well, yet he had a much cooler demeanor and tried to look as sane as possible all the while trying to out badass his partner. In the middle was their leader, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. He was 5'3", with brown hair dressed in a military camouflage jacket and a pair of shades. He carried a scowl on his face that showed that he clearly didn't want to be there.

"Exactly why the fuck are we here again" the seemingly insane one said. It was a well know fact in the group that he hated the military, epically the higher ups, which always had a certain asshole attitude to him.

"Because we where promised a contract here, from what they said a well paying one at that, so suck it up and be presentable for once, if only for a few minutes" the leader retorted obviously annoyed at the situation himself, but he was far to professional to let it actually affect him. Anyway, the trio made their way through the complex, eventually making their way to Lt. Colonel Hughes's office, since he was the one who hired him. The leader knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah you must be them." Hughes exclaimed looking up from the desk "You are the mercenaries we called right".

"Yes I'm Alex Springfield, this is Stephen and Michel" stated Alex blandly trying to make this as professional as possible". Unfortunately he really didn't know the Lt. Colonel all that well, and he and his comrades where immediately bombarded with pictures of Elisa.

"Isn't my daughter precious? Oh look at her riding on the trickle…." All of it blended into one continuous annoying blather about his daughter until Steve broke the silence

"GET THOSE THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE BEFOR I IMPALE YOU, CHOP YOU UP, AND SEND THE PIECES TO YOUR PRECAUS DAUGHTER". Seethed Steve, whose tolerance of Hughes just dropped into negative numbers. His menace in his voice clearly stated that he would have no regrets in actually doing so.

"Sorry about him, he is a little, how should we say… blunt." Apologized Alex to a very scared Hughes, "Anyway what exactly is our mission?"

"Well you will be escorting the Fullmetal Alchemist to Rush Valley and eventually Dublith" explained the Lt. Colonel

"And exactly why doesn't he do that himself" retorted Alex, suddenly realizing what this mission was actually turning out to be one of the ones he hated most.

"Last time he did that he nearly got his brain blown up, also he has quite a number of enemies that would like to do him in" said Hughes

"So it's a babysitting mission then." Said Mike, in a cool collected tone, trying to mask his annoyance of the type of mission he might be assigned to do.

"No I would really call it that it's…"

"Don't bullshit us it's a babysitting mission" seethed Alex finally loosing his cool "well I'll tell you one thing, we aren't doing it" Alex's frustration finally got to him "not only are we going to baby-sit some short ass punk, but then we would have to go Dublith, well fuck that" Alex pondered to himself

"There's 100 grand in it for each of you if you decide to actually do it" said Hughes, dropping that particular bombshell on the trio, affecting them in the exact same manner.

"Where the hell is this punk, lets get this over with" exclaimed each at the same time. 100 grand was an almost unheard of sum of money, especially by the military, who had a reputation of being stingy with money.

_Woah, with all of that, I could actually quit this hellhole of a job and actually make something of myself. _Thought Alex, although Steve had much different thoughts about the money. _Woah, think of all the bitches I could have with that sort of cash. I could be having sex for months._

I'll end this chapter on this note

R&R and tell me what you think, is it any good


End file.
